Secrets of the Ooze: Mutant City
by Swallowtails
Summary: After laying low for a while, the Kraang are popping up all over New York City. The turtles seem to find mutants and people affected by the ooze around every corner. The brothers feel a kinship with the other mutants, but can they be trusted? And if there is a way to reverse the mutagen, would they want to? Set in the 2012 verse, rated M for later mature scenes and language.
1. Chapter 1

The sewer was dark and foul smelling. It smelled like home, unfortunately. He could probably find his way home asleep. He'd done it blindfolded before, so why not while sleeping? Leonardo thought he was about to fall asleep on his feet as it was.

He had been out after patrols looking for where the ooze had been stored. They needed to find it. He needed to find it. He needed it for Master Splinter. Leonardo had resigned himself to the life of an outcast. He had never minded living on the outside, being a turtle or facing a life alone.

But sensei...

Sensei had been a human. He had a wife, a daughter. Leo could see it in his father's eyes whenever he talked about his past that he longed to have his humanity back. To look at his daughter through human eyes. To experience walking in the light among his own kind.

Leonardo needed to get his hands on the ooze. Donny could reverse engineer a cure and Splinter could be Hamato Yoshi again.

He would find the ooze, even if it meant sneaking out of the house after patrols and sneaking in after everyone was asleep.

…...

"Why're you so tired, Leo? Up too late watching yer Spaceman Spiff or whatever the hell it's called?"

"Naw, dude. It's Space Heroes!" Mikey piped in as they raced across the rooftops of Queens.

"Keep your focus, guys. Purple Dragons have been spotted in this area."

"Don't change the subject, Fearless. Or didja think we wouldn't notice." Raph was egging him on, hoping to relieve his own tension at the expense of his older brother.

"I've got a lot on my mind."

"Guys! I'm picking something up." Donnie huddled at the edge of a roof. The three brothers skidded to a halt and surrounded him.

"What're they sayin', genius?"

"Shh!" Donnie squinted and leaned into his earpiece, as if that would help him hear anything better. He rubbed his head and looked up at the others. "They're job is done and they're headed for a warehouse on 33rd and Vernon."

"That's kind of far. Can we beat them there?"

"Yeah. Let's just get on the N train at Astoria-Ditmars."

Raph seemed in a bad mood, as usual, so Donatello chose to ignore him. "If we hop in the Party Wagon."

"How soon can we get it here?"

He grinned his gap-toothed smile. "I've had her following us the entire way."

"Nice work, Donnie!" Pride showed in the younger brother's chocolate brown eyes.

The four brothers dove off the roof, swinging off emergency stairwells until they landed in silence ten stories below. The Party Wagon pulled over to a stop at the alleyway in front of them.

"Woah, Donnie. Like, who was driving the Party Wagon, though?"

"I programmed it to follow the gps signals given off from our Shell cells, Mikey. It's the same kind of technology Google uses when they have their unmanned vehicles."

"Ri-ight. But who was driving it, dude?"

"Shut up, Mikey," Raph shoved his youngest brother's shoulder and got into the van.

"Dude, what's his problem?" Michaelangelo asked.

Leonardo put his hand on Mikey's shell. "He woke up and was still Raph. You ready?"

"Shell yeah, big bro. I'm going to kick some Purple Dragon ass."

"Don't let Splinter hear you talking like that," Donnie said, poking his head out of the van, looking as though Splinter might be around the corner.

Leo jumped into the driver's seat as Mikey closed the door. "Let's go."

…...

Tailynn stepped out from behind the dumpster. She had heard the boys talking on the roof. She had suspected they were the vigilantes that had been taking down Purple Dragons all around New York. She just didn't expect them to be turtles.

Her body hummed with anticipation as she started toward the train station. If she hurried she could get to the warehouse and follow them.

Four mutants were sure to know something about the Kraang and the ooze that had made her life a living Hell for the last year.

…...

Leonardo had hoped that the warehouse would be a major location of Purple Dragon activity, but he was not so lucky. The brothers were able to subdue the dragons and stop them from shipping whatever they were delivering, but still had no idea where all the ninjas were holding up.

"Dudes! What if, and just go with me on this one, what if the Foot Clan and the Purple Dragons end up beating each other up?"

"Mikey, if it were that simple, it would have happened already. Numbskull." Raph grabbed his brother in a headlock.

"Raph, no! Please!" Mikey pleaded, flashing his baby blues.

"Heh. Ya know it only makes it more satisfying when ya beg."

Leo rolled his eyes and turned to Donatello. The tails of his purple eye mask trailed behind him like a ponytail. "What were they transferring?"

"Weapons, mostly. Some strange stuff mixed in, though."

"Strange how?"

"The Purple Dragons are usually pretty straightforward. Get bigger and better weapons. Steal bigger and better things. They're usually not very tech savvy."

"Where are you going with this, Donnie?"

"I found some computer hardware in one of the crates in the warehouse."

"Only you could see a computer while dodging ninjutsu."

Donnie blushed. "I bet you could hear Space Heroes during a battle, so I'll thank you not to tease me about something that has given us such awesome tech as the Party Wagon and the Shell cells."

"And Metalhead."

"Anyway," he shook his head, taking him back to the moment. "I think I may have found a type of Kraang communicator."

"Kraang?"

"And get this, I think it's designed to be used by humans."

Sirens blared in the distance. "Let's get whatever you saw back to the van and head home."

"Affirmative." The two brothers ran to the warehouse.

"Raph! Get the Party Wagon warmed up and keep Mikey with you." Raphael had his foot on his younger brother's shell, and was holding his head up by the ties of his mask.

"I'm drivin'? Fearless yer startin' ta speak my language." He let go and Mikey banged his head off the ground.

Leo and Donnie found the crate with the computer supplies and dragged it back to the Party Wagon. They could see the red and blue lights of the emergency vehicles in the distance. "We'd better haul shell."

Donnie was about to answer when his cell started to ring. "That's April's ring!"

"Not the time, Donnie!"

"He-ey, April. How's it going?"

Leo growled as they hoisted the crate into the back of the van. "Donnie!"

"Just stay calm, April! We'll get there as soon as possible." He closed the cell. "April needs us!"

They jumped in the van as the wailing of the sirens reached an apex. "Punch it, dude!" Mikey yelled. Donnie pressed a few buttons and Raph stepped on the gas.

"Uh, Donnie? Why're we headed straight for the East Friggin' River?" Raph twisted the wheel, but had no control over the vehicle.

"This is the fastest way to get to April."

"This is the fastest way to drown!"

"Oh ye of little faith." The Party Wagon launched off the edge of the road straight toward the East River. Instead of plummeting to the bottom with likely hundreds of mobsters in cement shoes, a ring around the van inflated. "I spent hours waterproofing it."

…...

Tailynn sighed as she watched the van float down the river. For a moment she considered going home and giving up on the mutants.

For a moment.

All the memories of the Kraang reared up in front of her. Their slimy tentacles reaching for her. The robotic husks that housed them dragging her to her feet. Her brother and sister held in cells next to her.

The van-turned-boat turned and headed toward lower Manhattan.

Her resolve hardened and she ran back to the subway. If she had to spend every waking moment looking up and down the East Side, it would be worthwhile.

…...

The turtles left the van at Avenue C and climbed to the roofs at East 7th street, making their way to April's house. Her aunt had no idea the turtles existed, let alone how involved April was with them, so stealth was a priority.

Donatello ran ahead of the group and dropped down to April's window. "Aww, bros, he's in love."

"Shut it, dimwit."

"Raph, what crawled up your butt? You've been a class-A douche nozzle all night."

"I've what?" A red flush crept up Raphael's neck, matching his red eye mask. Even his green eyes darkened.

Michaelangelo gulped, but stood his ground. "You heard me."

"Oh yeah? Well yer about to hear my class-A fist go down your throat."

"Children!" Leonardo decided to step in. "Can't you save that for the dragons? Or the Foot?"

Raphael shoved him. "Fuck off, Leo. Ya wanna know why I'm pissed? Because the only thing in this bullshit world that makes me forget about bein' a freak is bashin' heads. I'm outta here." He ran and leaped off the edge, heading to the next building.

"Should I go after him?"

Mikey looked after his older brother and shook his head. "He'll be fine, bro."

"I'll go find him once we make sure April is alright."

…...

"April?" Donnie whispered and peeked in her window.

She opened it and let him in. "I'm so glad you're here."

"You are?" His heart hammered in his chest.

"Yes. My Kraang detector went crazy before I called you. I thought they were going to come for me, but I think I've found a transmission from the Kraang."

Donnie's heart crashed to his feet, but his ears pricked at the word Kraang. First the communication devise, now this. "Were you able to decode any of it?"

"No, but I saved the mp3 file on this flash drive. Maybe you can make some sense of it." She looked behind him. "Your brothers didn't come with you?"

"They're here, I just, uh, ran ahead. I was worried about you." He blushed, trying not to lock eyes with her.

"I don't mind when it's just you and me, Donnie." In an instant her arms were around his neck and her lips found his mouth.

Donnie felt his pulse race, and almost thought he was going to pass out. "A-april I-I-I..." He tried to calm himself. "I thought that you and Casey..."

Her eager expression faltered. "Casey can be an ass. I'm not sure if I want to be with someone who's going fail senior year, again, when I'm going to graduate."

He tucked some of April's red hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I'm just surprised, is all."

April leaned into his plastron. "Let's say you wore me down." She kissed him again. Donnie thought he was going to lose his mind. April was kissing him. April!

Donnie broke apart from her. "I have to get this home and start decoding it. Can we, um, talk about this more when my brothers aren't going to drop in at any second?"

She pulled him close again, running her hands up his arms, making him shudder. "Yes. We'll definitely talk."

"Okay, bye," he muttered, walking backwards out to her baclony.

"Dude? You okay?" Mikey peered at his brother as he hung upside down from the emergency stairwell.

"Yes. Have to decode Kraang. Talk to April later. Lots of talking."

Leo squinted at him. He snapped his fingers a few times. "Donnie? We need to find Raph. Can you use the Shell cell to track him?"

"Shell cell. Yes." He took out his phone, pressed a few buttons and handed it to Leo. "There he is."

"Hmm, he's in Tompkins Square Park." Donnie looked in a daze and Leo didn't want to ask what had put him in it. "Let's get him and go home. I'm tired."

…...

Raphael didn't know why he blurted out what he had to his brothers. He hated talking about that shit.

The wind whipping the tails of his mask and whistling through his sai made him forget. He liked to forget.

And when he couldn't forget, he liked to punch.

The buildings ended abruptly and he found himself in a park. He was almost surprised to hear voices.

Almost.

He was getting used to running into every single scumbag that ever walked the earth. It seemed that every time he would put one away, two would spawn in their place.

"Grab it and bring it in. You know Shredder likes the freaks."

Freaks. God he hated that word.

"You wanna piece of freak? Well ya got one fuckheads!"

Raph jumped out and caught one of the foot off guard. His knees hit him square in the chest with a satisfying crack. His sai were in his hands before he registered pulling them out. Another foot went down as his fist connected with his temple. The last one tried to throw a kunai at him.

Pathetic.

He roared and struck him with his feet and fists until the ninja wasn't moving. Raph sucked in a few deep breaths.

"Freak." He spit on the body and turned away.

A shadow dropped from the trees and he jumped back.

Not a shadow. A black cat. A mutant. A mutant black girl cat wearing a green scarf. His life was getting weirder by the day.

"You wanna piece 'a me, too? Who're ya workin' with? Fishface, prob'ly."

"What?"

He lunged at her, but she was already up in the tree again, and his cheek was sore. Raph touched it and saw a drop of blood. She had evaded him and scratched the shit out of his cheek.

"Oh, that is it." He punched and kicked the tree.

"This is actually the most fun thing I've been involved in for a long time," she answered.

"Get down here!"

"I don't want to end up as a pincushion." She jumped down, pushed off his shoulders and ended up behind him. "Let's chat."

"I'm not chattin' up a mutant who's workin' with Shredder."

"So, this Shredder, is he a turtle, too?"

"Don't play dumb, mouse eater." He slashed at her, but she leaped away again.

"Mouse eater? What do you eat? Algae? At least I'm a mammal."

Raph turned. "Yer not with Shredder?"

The cat sauntered up to him and put her hand on his plastron. "Those nazi wannabes were trying to capture me and take me to him, muscles. I guess I owe you."

He glanced around, unsure what to make of the mutant. "Uh, yer welcome."

She leaned in and rubbed her cheek on his neck and chin. "I didn't know there were other people like me in New York."

"Uh, me neither." He hoped his pounding heartbeat wasn't as loud to her as it was to him.

"You don't meet many girls, do you?" She laughed. "Do you know how we got to be like this?"

"Yeah, that glowin' ooze shit."

She purred. Raph swallowed hard, trying to keep calm. She was purring dammit. "There is a brain in there along with all those muscles."

"What's yer point."

"The ooze. The Kraang. I want to find them. Are you in?" She grabbed the ridges of his plastron with her fingertips.

Her face was right in front of him. Those eyes, even though her pupils were slit like a cat's they were a perfect pale blue. They were almost hypnotic. He wanted to lean in feel her soft mouth melt under his. To feel her velveteen fur with is fingers.

And what was stopping him?

"Muscles?" He cupped the back of her head and captured her mouth with his. Her arms went around him and he felt her digging her claws into his shell. That dark fur down her back felt like silk as his caressed her.

He pulled away. "My name's Raph. And if it means I can crush some Kraang, then fuck yes I'm in, woman."

She grinned, showing her gleaming white fangs. She was going to enjoy this. For the first time since the incident, she was actually smiling. "Meet me here tomorrow. We'll kick some ass."

The cat turned away, her tail swishing behind her. "When?"

"Same time. Oh, and I'm not your woman. I'm Tailynn."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is happening a little faster than I expected. That's alright with me. How about you?

* * *

><p>"Raph?" Leo hissed as they walked into a copse of trees in the park. "Donnie, how accurate is your gps?"<p>

"To about five meters, er, about fifteen feet. He should be right around here."

"Dudes, he's like right over there." Mikey pointed. Sure enough, Raphael was leaning against a tree with a few unconscious foot soldiers around him. He was rubbing his cheek, looking dazed.

"Raph! Are you alright. I'm so sorry. I should have come after you." Leo stammered, running up to his brother.

"Huh?" He looked up, and locked eyes with his brother, finally focusing. "Yeah, Leo. I'm fine. S'alright."

Mikey ran up and peered into his face. "How'd you get that cut, bro?"

He pulled away. "Foot got me with a kunai. It's not deep. Nothin' ta worry about."

"You should have Donnie look at it when we get back to the lair."

"Yeah, yeah." He walked past them and followed Donnie back to the van.

"Dude, they both are totally zonked out."

"You've got a point, Mikey."

"Dude! Bro! What if, like, what if they had their brains sucked out by zombie vampires?" He shuddered and grabbed Leo's arm.

"There's no such thing as zombie vampires."

"Okay, but what if it's like the Kraang, though?" He tugged his brother's arm.

Leo wanted to argue, but the Kraang had suddenly reinserted themselves into their lives after an absence of nearly a year. "We'll keep an eye out."

"Maybe we should keep two eyes out just in case."

"Sure. Both eyes then."

…...

"I'm beat, guys. I'm heading to bed." Leo trudged in and headed for his room. _I can nap for about an hour or two, then head back out. If the Kraang are active on Earth again, I'll have a better chance of finding more of that mutagenic ooze._

"Leonardo, I would like a word with you." Master Splinter walked out of his rooms and eyed his sons. "Michaelangelo, you as well."

"Heh, you guys are in trouble," Raphael teased.

Donnie patted Mikey on the shoulder. "Sorry little brother. I'm off to the lab to start working on the stuff we found."

The two blue-eyed brothers followed their surrogate father into the dojo. "Michaelangelo, do not bother to sit down." He gulped aloud. "I just wanted to remind you that if you use foul language, I will know about it."

"H-hai, sensei."

"Tomorrow you have to do an extra ten flips with your morning routine."

"Hai, sensei." He bowed and backed out of the room.

"Leonardo. Tell me what happened on this evening's patrol." Splinter straightened his long beard and settled in.

Leo described what they had discovered about the Purple Dragons and the Kraang seeming restart their work on earth, but left out Donnie and Raph acting a little dazed. "Then we caught up with Raph who had found some Foot and came home."

"That is troubling, my son. The Kraang are a terrible foe. I have studied the arts of war and combat. One of the basic tenets is to know thy enemy. These Kraang are unknowable."

"Donnie thinks he found another Kraang communicator, and April received an odd transmission on her Kraang detector. Maybe we can monitor their activities and sabotage their plans before they are able to enact them."

Splinter grinned. "Now you are thinking like a ninja. Work in stealth. Confuse your opponent." He pushed himself to his feet and Leo did the same. "Keep me informed of anything you find. And extend an invitation to April to stay with us should she feel threatened."

"Hai, sensei." Leonardo rubbed his eyes as he walked back to the common room. He expected to see Raph watching some action movie and Mikey to be reading a comic, but no one was around. The door to Raph's room was shut tight and Mikey wasn't around.

He walked to the lab, intent on seeing what Donnie had discovered with the Kraang device. "April," he heard from inside.

"Nope. Not walking in on that landmine," he said to himself, turning on his heels. Leo had enough experiences of walking in on Donnie when he was daydreaming about April to know when not to disturb him.

Leo thought about napping, but since everyone seemed to be busy, he decided to sneak out early. He double checked the common room, jumped the turnstile and ran down the unused tracks to enter the streets of New York.

…...

Raph flopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. His torn posters of Jessica Alba and Megan Fox didn't even grab his attention. Not even his secret photo of Emma Watson affected him. "A mutant. Not evil either." He touched his mouth, reliving the scene.

"Hell, I wouldn't even care if she was evil." He had no idea what caused him to kiss the girl. It was like another force, almost an instinct took over him. Splinter had raised them to respect and almost even reverence women.

He had never once had the urge to grab a girl and kiss her. Not April, definitely not that bitch Karai, not even April's punky friend Irma. Raph grinned, trying to force the seconds to tick by faster until he saw Tailynn again.

…...

"April," Donnie sighed. "I can't believe April kissed me." He whirled around the lab, grabbing tools, hooking up the computer parts he found to some spare housing he had lying around.

"She wants to talk to me more, too. It's like a dream come true."

"Ew, dude! She actually kissed you?"

"MIKEY?" Donnie yelped and rocketed into the air and out of his daydream. "Mikey!" He spun and glowered at his brother. "What are you doing in here?"

"Iunno." He shrugged. "Soooooo, did she really kiss you, bro?"

Donnie turned scarlet. "That's none of your business."

"Sure it is. I've been trying to figure out why you and Raph were acting like zombies when we found you. I was so worried it was a zombie vampire, like a zompire or something. Or maybe the Kraang. April kissing you would make a lot more sense."

"I was not acting like a zombie."

"Dude, you were straight up out of Alfred E. Romero."

"Maybe I do lose focus when I think about April, but don't you do the same thing with comics?"

"That's different, bro. Now detective Mikey is on the case to solve what made Raph zonk out. Maybe April kissed him, too."

Donatello waved dismissively as he started work on fixing the tech. "Maybe." Mikey giggled. Donnie loomed up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Say that again and I'll make anything that Raph has ever done to you look like it was done by a kindergartener."

"Ulp. Later bro!"

…...

Leonardo went up through the abandoned subway entrance and poked his head down the street. All clear. He dashed into a nearby alley and leaned against a wall, planning on where to widen his search to.

The escape ladder sighed above him and something dropped down in front of him. His katana were out, but the figure had landed pressed up against him. He twisted his blades, ready to slash from behind given the first indication of an attack.

Instead, the figure wound its arms around his neck and pressed its lips to his. "Did you miss me that much, Muscles?" Leo didn't have a chance to respond in the brief moment she had freed his mouth.

He was in shock. Sure, his body responded just fine, but his mind was a blank encephalograph. Who was this girl? Why was she kissing him? How did she know him? Why wasn't he stopping her? He sheathed his swords and ran his hands down her back. Soft. Velvet. Silk. He peeked his eyes open. A mutant? A cat? Is that a scarf?

Her tongue was a little rough as it poked into his mouth, but he had stopped caring. Maybe he was tired. Maybe it was finally being able to act out on his pent up teenage boy frustrations. Either way, kissing this girl seemed like the best thing that had even happened.

Leo ran his hands down her sides to her hips, and she stepped closer to him. _A kunoichi's weapons are not just the sword and the bow. A female ninja can beat a male twice her size with a simple gesture. _ He forced himself to break away with Splinter's lesson ringing in his ears. "What's this about?"

"Come on, Muscles. Don't be like that. I'm glad to see you traded in those little knives for some bigger ones, though." She ran her hand over the hilt of one of his katana. "Although I think I like the red mask a little better than the blue."

"Red?" Leo's heart was still pounding and he was short of breath, but the pieces were falling into place.

"Yeah. We were supposed to meet up tomorrow, but today can work, too, Raph."

He shook his head and tried to put some space between the two of them. "Raph's my brother. Who are you?"

She covered her mouth. "Oops. I just saw turtle and I assumed you were him. I'm Tailynn."

"Well, sorry to disappoint, Miss Tailynn. I'm Leonardo. I'm sorry, too, that he didn't mention you."

"He doesn't seem like much of a talker, anyway." She put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry about jumping on you like that, it's just that-"

"You thought I was him. I get it." He tried to turn and hide the shame he was sure was on his face.

"We can go with that, sure." She straightened her scarf. Even though Leo knew she was somehow involved with Raph, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Her petite waste, her curves that were feline, but feminine, her pale blue eyes, her gleaming grin. "Actually, I'll propose to you what I did to him. Help me find the Kraang."

"The Kraang. What do you know about them? Are they restarting their invasion?"

"I know because of that ooze they kept dumping over the city, my life has been a nightmare for the last year. I need to find that ooze. And I need to destroy every single one of those pink blobs."

Leo nodded, finding that a smile had reappeared on his face. "I like the sound of that. But how do I know you're not working with Shredder? Or the Purple Dragons?"

Tailynn groaned. "Muscles asked me the same thing. What's a Shredder? Like a food processor?"

He wanted to trust her. More than that, he wanted to feel her body in his arms again. "He leads the Foot Clan. A ninja. He has connections with the Kraang and the mutagen. In fact, he's made mutants of his own people."

She hissed. "Who would willingly curse themselves to this."

"I don't think they were willing."

Tailynn clenched and unclenched her fists, breathing hard. "Then he's going to pay, too."

Leonardo couldn't help himself. His fingers itched to be buried in her fur. He swallowed and tried to keep talking. "How did it happen?"

"What?"

"My brothers and I were turtles. We landed in the ooze seventeen years ago and were raised in secret. How did it happen for you?"

She looked down the alley. "A canister of that ooze smashed our window and splashed on me. My brother and sister tried to help, but they got it on themselves. The Kraang found us not long after and took us. I was able to escape when there was a power surge, but-"

His arms were around her before she could say any more. He wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't keep away from her either. Tailynn's scent, her essence called to him. _Is this some kind of animal instinct? I wish I could ask Donnie..._ "We'll find them. I will make sure we get them out."

"Aren't you just a regular Superman." She stroked his cheek.

"Heh, I guess that's better than Captain Ryan." He leaned down, stopping a breath away from kissing her again. "I think we can work well together, Tailynn." She shuddered as he breathed her name, and that did it. He captured her mouth with his and cradled her head in his hand.

To hell with being careful. If he was going down the path to ruin, it was worth it for this moment. She moaned as he ran his hand down her back curled around her tail. Leo pulled her close, melding her to his plastron as they deepened this kiss.

She grabbed his shoulders, digging in with her claws every so often. Tailynn had forgotten what it felt like to be held, to be caressed. She had lived without much human contact for a year. Now to have this handsome, albeit green man interested in her. Not just one, two. And brothers. She grinned. "You're better at this than your brother."

Leo paused for a minute. He had no idea what Tailynn and Raph's relationship was. How long they had known each other. What they had been through together. Then he noticed Tailynn's seductive gaze. To hell with Raph, too.

But something else caught his eye. Purple Dragons.

God. Damn. It.

He ducked under Tailynn's arm and drew his left katana, slashing the dragon. He backed up, covering his gut. Blood seeped out through his dark clothes. Leo caught another ninja with a kick and slammed him to the ground under his knee. "Can you guys pick a worse time to show up? Seriously?"

Leo drew his other katana and slashed forward, catching two dragons. They fell, not mortally wounded, but unable to fight. "Tailynn!"

She leaped, a huge vertical for a petite cat, and landed square on the dragon's shoulders. Tailynn kicked forward and the ninja smashed into a dumpster. The cat shot ahead and jabbed her elbow into the face of the last enemy.

The turtle was impressed. She wasn't a ninja, but she knew self defense. Sirens blared down the road. "Let's go!" He pointed to the roof. The two jumped from stairwells and emergency ladders until they were on the roof.

The stars were invisible thanks to the myriad lights coming from downtown Manhattan. It was a still, cool night. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Just warming up for the Kraang."

The spell he had felt in the alley had diminished. "How long have you known my brother?"

"In total? About two hours longer than I've known you."

"You make friends quickly, then, huh?"

Tailynn smirked. "There must be something in the air. I'm usually pretty affectionate to people I like."

"Is that so?" He sat and let his legs dangle over the edge. She perched next to him. "My brothers and I aren't usually so affectionate. Especially Raph."

"You need a woman in your lives, that's all." She twisted and straddled his lap. "And if we're going to be hunting the Kraang together, I'm going to be in your lives a lot."

Guilt clouded his vision for a moment. How could he do anything with a girl that his brother was likely interested in? Then she inched forward and kissed him, and he forgot everything again.

He tried to control himself, but they way she was kissing him, the way she smelled, (God, her scent! It was like vanilla and green grass. So much better than sewer stench.), the way she grabbed his plastron, it was too much.

She slid her fingers through his mask and slipped it off. Her tail caressed his thighs, driving him crazy. "Hmm, it took a little while for you to start enjoying this, huh?"

Leo growled and pulled her closer. "I've been enjoying it from the start. Turtles are just good at keeping that hidden." He ran his hands up her sides and caressed her breasts. "I just can't seem to keep my focus for some reason."

Tailynn purred. "I bet you're just so focused, too." She nibbled his neck.

He could feel himself slipping. "I-it's something I pride myself on."

"Then I'll be proud if I can make you lose that focus, Leonardo." The way she said his name, part whisper, part purr, sent him over the edge and his length fully emerged. She leaned back a little and her eyes widened. "That simple, huh?"

She grabbed his hands and ran them up and down her body. "You need to know, Leo. I find you incredibly attractive. That said, I tried to tell you before that I'm in heat."

He leaned back and sighed. "Oh, good. I thought I was losing my mind. I can't seem to keep my hands off of you." It made so much sense. The inexplicable attraction. The desire that made his gut ache. He had never felt this before, but he had never been around another mutant in heat before.

Tailynn smirked and straddled his prone body. "No, that's just me." She rested her arms on his pastron and kissed him.

_This is it,_ he thought. _I can't believe this is happening_. Leo had always tried to keep himself disciplined and focused, but he was seventeen for God's sake. He couldn't help thinking about girls and sex. Now it was finally going to happen.

Leo pushed himself up with his elbows and grabbed her hips, positioning her over his length. He nuzzled and suckled her soft breasts. And he waited, waited for her to take that final step. Waited for her to make the decision.

Of course she teased him. She rubbed her body on his hard length. Length was the right way to describe it, too._ I'm going to have to look up some information on turtles when I get the chance._ It had been so long since she had kissed a boy, let alone anything else. Being in heat was something she had never gotten used to. It was so difficult to be like this for a week every month. Why shouldn't she enjoy any part of her new life.

Leonardo moved his hands lower, rubbing her with his textured flat thumb. Tailynn moaned and her legs shook. He grinned up at her.

"I could get used to that, Supes." She kissed him, running her small rough tongue over his. Leo guided her hips with one hand, while pleasuring her with his other. Tailynn grabbed hold of the ridges on his plastron and slowly, so slowly, lowered herself onto his length.

He felt his tip slide into her wet warmth and had to force himself not to jam himself up to the hilt into her body. He let her tease him. But he wasn't going to play fair. He found a sensitive spot on he body and rubbed it, pinched it, teased it endlessly.

She squirmed and whimpered on top of him. "You're going to make me lose my mind, here." Finally she had all his length inside her and she groaned as his ministrations brought her to a climax.

"No, I'm going to do that now." She moaned into his kiss and he began to move his hips. Slowly grinding them into her so he could feel and memorize every inch of her. She was so tight and warm around him. He wondered how he could hold out at all.

"Leo!" She moved his hands to her hips. "That part of you keeps hitting me."

"Part?" He moved his hips forward.

"Not that! Well yes that, too." She ran her hand down the front of his plastron, right to where their bodies joined. "This yellow part."

"Turtle anatomy lesson one: plastron."

"I've already had lesson one, Supes." She nuzzled his chin and nibbled his neck. All the while she was riding him.

"Time for lesson two, then." He wrapped his arms around her and stood up. Leo pressed Tailynn against the door to the roof and thrust into her. He nibbled her breasts, switching from one to the other while she moaned his name.

He could feel it coming. She tightened around him and dug her nails into his shell. I've just got to hold out. Just a little longer. Tailynn groaned into his mouth as she convulsed around him. He couldn't hold it any longer.

Then his shell cell started to ring. It'll have to wait, he thought. The phone shut up, and he released inside her, panting. Leo still had her pinned to the door and was kissing her. The phone rang again.

"I should answer that."

"You should get up and we can go again." He caught her eye and she nibbled his shoulder.

"You make a convincing argument." He kissed her again, deeply. This time, along with the need and the hunger, there was passion. A flame ignited inside him. More than a singular instinct. He could feel himself getting hard again, something that even surprised him.

"You really are Superman, aren't you?" The shell cell rang again. Donnie. "Ignore it." She adjusted herself so she could rub on his length. It was unbelievably sensitive, and responded in an instant.

As soon as the phone stopped ringing, it started again. Donnie. _What if it was something about the Kraang? What if it was something about Splinter? Here I am having sex with a stranger and my father could be in trouble. I'm the worst son ever. _"I really should answer it."

"Let me convince you." She moved to her knees and took his growing length into her mouth.

"Tailynn!" He caressed her soft head, hoping she wouldn't accidentally bite down with those sharp teeth. She reached up and clipped the cell back on to his belt.

"Leo?" Tailynn stopped for a moment glancing at the cell. "Can you answer me? I turned on the walkie talkie function to your cell remotely. Is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah Donnie." Tailynn grinned up at him, using her rough tongue to tease him.

"Why didn't you answer? You sound out of breath."

"I was running. Didn't hear the cell." She sucked on the tip and used her hands to pleasure the rest of his length. "What-ah-what's up?"

"I couldn't find you. I wanted to tell you about the computer parts I found. There's a lot of evidence to indicate that the Kraang are going to try some kind of new invasion. The communicator looks to be just that, a way for the Kraang to have contact with some humans who are willing to work with them."

"Ah!" She grazed her teeth along him.

"Huh?"

"Ah ha! Excellent discovery Donnie. I'll be back home and see it soon. You should get some rest."

"I'll wait up until you get back. Your gps shows you're not far."

Dammit Donnie. "Well I'm working on something. I might not be back for another... hour." Her eyes widened in surprise. "Make that three hours."

"What about the Kraang?"

"We'll look at it with fresh eyes in the morning."

"What if the communicator goes off?"

He rolled his eyes and separated himself from Tailynn. She looked surprised until he bent down and nuzzled between her legs. "If that happens call me."

"What's that? You started to sound kind of muffled." Tailynn moaned his name as he licked and sucked fer most private spot. "Is someone there with you?"

"Go to bed, Donnie." He grabbed the cell and tried to find the mute button. "Oh to hell with this." He grabbed her left leg and thrust into her.

He angled his hips, feeling for a spot inside her that he knew would drive her over the edge. "Leo!" He found it. Leonardo worked inside her, feeling her release over and over.

"God damn! I almost can't take it Supes."

Leo grinned. "I told you I have great focus." I started to slow down, pulling almost all of the way out of her and slamming back inside her. He knew he was close again, but he hoped to bring her to climax again before he finished. He didn't know how soon he could go again after this time.

"Harder, Leonardo. Harder!" The turtle could feel her tightening again and did as she asked. He couldn't hold himself back any longer and came inside her.

"Tailynn! God!" He growled. Leo leaned down and kissed her, running his hands over her soft fur. His arms and legs shook, threatening to drop him on top of her without warning.

"Uh, Leo?"

He took a deep breath. "I know you're busy and all with something, but the Kraang communicator is going off."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I didn't really expect to write all that happened in the last chapter. It just sort of happened. I appreciate any comments so that I can make this story as good as I possibly can. Thank you, and thank you for reading.

* * *

><p>Damn Kraang. Just damn. Leo froze. "Are you going to answer it?"<p>

"I think I have the necessary information to pass myself off as a Purple Dragon for now."

"Well, answer it then."

"Here goes nothing."

Leo knocked the shell cell away and rested his head on Tailynn's soft fur, listening to her heart race. "Looks like you'll get your chance to see the Kraang sooner than expected."

She nuzzled his cheek. "I've been waiting a long time for this, Supes."

"Is it bad that I don't want to get up right now?" He ran his fingers down her side, relishing the feel of her.

"Is it bad that I want to see how many times we can do it before that neurotic brother of yours calls back?"

Leo felt his heart take off galloping. "I'm sure I can head back after he listens to what the Kraang have to say." He leaned up and pulled her mouth into a fiery kiss.

…...

"Detective Mikey, on the case." Michaelangelo skulked around the lair, picking up random items and putting them back after inspection. "Hmm, this jelly bean anchovie pizza is," he took a bite. "Four days old. No, four and a half. Yum!"

Leonardo and Raphael were nowhere to be seen. "Oh no, what if the zompires got them, too! I mean, Kraang."

He walked up to where their rooms were. "Leo?" His door was closed and the light was off. Mikey twisted the knob and peeked in. Empty. "Dude, that's weird."

"Raph?" His brother's door was closed, but the light was on. "Raph?" He called louder. Mikey stepped close to the door and listened.

"Yeah, Tali."

"Raph are you watching those weirdo movies again?"

"Get away from my room, spitwad!" Raph shouted from inside.

"Oh, well glad to see you're back to normal then." Mikey walked back to the main room in the lair and flipped open a comic book. "This is boring. I'm going to bother Donnie again."

The doors to the lab were open and Donatello was working intently on the computer parts. The smooth white Kraang transmitter was sitting on the desk, away from all the work.

Mikey reached out to test it, when his hand was smacked away. "Don't even think about it. You broke the last one."

"C'mon, dude. I didn't mean to. I'll be careful with this one. I want to see if there's anyone out there besides the Kraang."

"Get out of my lab. You're going to ruin all my work."

"Bummer. Raph's watching his girly movies, you're too busy and Leo is nowhere to be found. What am I supposed to do?"

Donnie rubbed his hands down his face. "I don't care! Just leave me alone for a few hours! I need to get this Kraang tech figured out so we can avoid a full scale invasion of Earth!"

Mikey pouted. "Fine, dude. I'll be out." He turned around and walked out of the lab.

"I didn't mean it like that, Mikey." Donnie sighed. "At least I can work on this."

…...

Michaelangelo grabbed his nunchaku and his skateboard and jumped the turnstile. "I don't get it. They always want to push me aside, but when they need food, or cheering up, who do they go to? Moi. I'm like the glue that holds us together. The radical, name-making, dance master glue."

He skated up an old entrance and headed toward Washington Square Park. No one was around at night, and it was a perfect place to skate.

"Um, hello?"

Mikey kicked to a stop. "Hello?"

"Are you one of us?"

"Who's there?" Mikey dropped back into the shadows, worrying that someone may have seen him. How could he be so stupid and reckless?

"You saw him, Kay. He's not human." A different voice from the first.

The turtle grabbed his nunchuks, ready to subdue the people who had spotted him. One of them walked forward into the light. It was another mutant. A rabbit with lop ears and long fur. "Whoa, are you like, the Rabinator? Do you know like Kung Fu or something? No, maybe you're like a weapons master." He twirled his nunchuks. "Let's find out."

"Chill out. You don't want to make a scene, do you?"

"Huh? I don't?"

"No! You want the norms to capture us?"

"Who's Norm?" Mikey tilted his head. "So, are we, like, going to fight?"

The rabbit scratched her head. "Why would we fight?"

"Because you're part of the Foot Clan who's been mutated by Shredder. Duh."

"Who are you? And what's a Foot Clan?" The other voice stepped forward. Another mutant. A dog this time, possibly a German shepherd. This one was wearing an oversized Rangers jersey, unlike the other who wasn't wearing anything.

"I'm Michaelangelo. Let the awesomeness of my name sink in for a minute. So, wait. If you're like, not with the Shredder, then how did you get mutated?"

The bunny rubbed the bridge of her nose. "It happened eight months ago. Maddie was over at my house. I was cleaning my rabbit's cage when we heard something outside."

The dog took over. "I put Jasper, the dog, in his cage. Then Kay and I went to check what it was."

"I went to go clean up the mess. I just thought it was a prank from the neighbors. Like silly string, or something. Maddie helped. Then, this." She held out her arms, stroking the delicate fur.

"Dudettes. I'm totally sorry." He stepped forward and grabbed Kay, patting her back. "I'm sure that really sucked."

"Ya think?" Maddie sighed. "We've been trying to get back to some kind of normal for almost a year."

"Aw, bring it in Maddog." Mikey wrapped his arm around her, too, giving them both a bear hug."

Kay giggled. "Maddog. I told you that was a perfect name for you."

Mikey turned his head. "You think so? I'm totally good at naming things." He blushed when Kay turned, leaving her nose inches from his face.

"Totally."

"Why is Manhattan infested with freaks?"

Michaelangelo turned and faced half a dozen Purple Dragons. "Drag, man. Dragons. Get it? Drag? Dragons?" The thugs drew their knives. "Man, you guys are just no fun."

Mikey dropped to the ground, slid forward and kicked the closest punk under the chin and sent him sailing. His nunchuks twirling in his hands, he knocked out two more. "I'm only a freak on the dance floor, dudes!"

He spun, letting a dragon slide over his shell, while he grabbed the arm of another. Using his opponent's momentum against him, he threw the thug into the one who had just slid over him. While he was incapacitating the two, he saw the last thug stalk over to the girls. "Honey Bun! Maddog! Watch your six!"

"What does that mean?" Kay squealed when she saw the thug approach.

Maddie growled and dropped to all fours. "Stay away from her!" She lunged forward and bit the thug on the arm.

"Ah! Get off me!"

Mikey knocked out the two dragons and jumped at the last dragon. Maddie released him as Mikey connected with his feet. The thug crashed into a tree and slumped to the ground.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Kay poked at the downed dragons.

"Ninja skills, girls. Good one, Maddie. I knew you could handle that guy."

"Thanks." She blushed and looked away.

Kay ran up and threw her arms around Mikey. "Thank you!" She turned and kissed him. He sighed at the feel of her luxurious fur under his fingers.

"Whoa! Honey Bun. If I get a kiss every time I knock out a Purple Dragon, I'll have you know that they're the eighty fifth. This week."

"Calm down, Kayla." Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Maddie you're the one who said he was cute and we should talk to him."

"Aw, Maddog, that's so sweet!" Mikey trailed his fingertips down Kayla's side, not wanting to let her go, but not wanting things to be awkward with Maddie either. "There's enough Mikey for everyone."

"See, Maddie? It's practically an invitation." Kayla winked at her. "So are you going to come back with us?"

Mikey looked from one to the other. "Back where?"

"We have a hideout where we've found some other people who've been mutated," Maddie explained. "Most of us there are trying to find food, shelter and acceptance."

"Wow. I had no idea that there were others."

"Yeah. Now you don't have to be alone either." Kayla smiled up at him. He knew at that moment he could trust them. The jury had been out in his mind, but he realized that they were two innocent girls caught up in the mess the Kraang had started.

"I'm not alone. I've got three bros who are mutants, too."

"What are they?" Maddie asked.

"Well, one's kind of a jerk, the other has a major stick up his butt and the other is a total geek, but I love 'em."

Maddie smirked and playfully shoved his shoulder. "I meant are they turtles, like you?"

"Yep. The next three most badass turtles after me."

Kayla looked back at the Purple Dragons and shuddered. "I always thought turtles were slow, but wow. I can't believe there are more of you running around."

"You know it, Bunny." She turned back to him and stared hard in his eyes. "What did I say?"

"No, I'm just inspecting you."

"Kay, that sounds so creepy," Maddie said, leaning next to Mikey.

She touched his arms, feeling his pebbly skin. Kayla ran her hands down his shell, then his plastron, marveling at the different textures of his body. "You're pretty amazing, Mike. I've seen some interesting mutations, but nothing like you."

Mikey swallowed hard, trying to keep his cool. Kayla's touch had rattled him, had excited him. "What can I say? I'm one of a kind."

He tried to follow her lead and let his hands explore the soft fur of her face and ears. He marveled at how the colors blended and changed over her body. How her curves were not diminished by her long fur. He wanted to feel that soft fur press up against him again.

"Uh, Maddie?"

"Hmm?"

"Can, I like, check you out, too?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "I know it really does sound like I'm a creep-o-rama, but you and Kay are the only other mutant's I've met who aren't trying to kill me and my bros."

"Um, sure."

Mikey leaned into Maddie, keeping one arm around Kayla. He touched the short, sleek fur on her arms. He caressed her soft delicate ears and cheeks. "Beautiful," he whispered, looking into her dark brown eyes. He pulled Maddie closer to him. "You girls are the most beautiful people I've ever seen."

"You think I'm beautiful? I'm a dog. She's a rabbit."

"Sh'yeah! You girls are bangin'! Plus that whole fur thing? Super soft. Super hot."

Maddie leaned up and pressed a lingering kiss on his mouth. "Thank you. That's the first time I've felt pretty since this happened to us."

"Shucks, Maddog." Mikey felt a flush rise to his cheeks.

"You made him blush, Maddie. I bet I can make him blush more, though." She wound her arms around his neck and crushed her mouth against his. Her delicate tongue begged to enter his mouth.

"You're selfish, Kay." Maddie kissed his cheek and down his neck. "Let's agree not to fight over this one."

Mikey freed himself from Kayla. "Ladies, please. I'll be honest, I'm not sure I can handle this."

Kayla giggled and put her arm around Maddie. "Sorry, Mike. I forget that you haven't known us." She leaned in and rested her head on Maddie's shoulder.

"Do you want to meet the rest of the mutants at least?"

Mikey thought about his brothers at home, and decided that it would be better to investigate the possibility of more mutant allies. "Lead on, girls. I'll regale you with tales of the super ninja brothers and their never ending fight against evil."

…...

Donnie slung back a cup of coffee and reread some lines of data. It was all here. Plans for another round of mutations. Mutagen. Warships. He ran his hand down his face and decided to talk to Leonardo about it.

He trotted out of the lab to find it later than he anticipated. The common room was deserted. Raph's door was closed, but he could hear him snoring up a storm inside. Mikey's door was open, but he wasn't in his room. Leo's door was cracked, but he wasn't in his room either.

Donatello assumed his younger brother was still mad about being kicked out of the lab. He was probably skating in the tunnels somewhere.

He grabbed his shell cell and dialed Leo. No answer.

He tried dialing Mikey, but he heard his techno ring tone coming from the common room. "You dummy. Don't ever leave your phone at home."

Donnie tried dialing Leo again. No answer again.

Now he was getting worried. He checked the time and dialed again. Nothing. He redialed before the voice mail option clicked over. Still nothing.

He checked the gps and saw Leo wasn't far from the lair and he wasn't moving. Donnie pressed a few buttons and changed the phone's mode. "Leo?" He heard panting on the other end. "Can you answer me? I turned on the walkie talkie function to your cell remotely. Is everything okay?"

More panting. "Y-yeah, Donnie."

"Why didn't you answer? You sound out of breath." He sounded hurt.

"I was running. Didn't hear the cell. What-ah-what's up?"

Something was definitely wrong. Maybe a run-in with Xever or the Foot. "I couldn't find you. I wanted to tell you about the computer parts I found. There's a lot of evidence to indicate that the Kraang are going to try some kind of new invasion. The communicator looks to be just that, a way for the Kraang to have contact with some humans who are willing to work with them."

"Ah!"

"Huh?"

"Ah ha! Excellent discovery Donnie. I'll be back home and see it soon. You should get some rest."

"I'll wait up until you get back. Your gps shows you're not far."

"Well I'm working on something. I might not be back for another... hour." An hour? What could be happening that would make him stay out for so long? "Make that three hours." Master Splinter would be furious.

"What about the Kraang?"

"We'll look at it with fresh eyes in the morning."

"What if the communicator goes off?"

"If that happens call me." His voice sounded far away, or like he'd covered his mouth with a cloth.

"What's that? You started to sound kind of muffled." He swore he heard a noise on the other end. "Is someone there with you?"

"Go to bed, Donnie." He heard the phone getting tossed around. "Oh to hell with this." Then the sound cut out.

"Well that was odd." He sighed and put on another pot of coffee. He sipped the hot liquid and scanned through another set of documents. His eyelids drooped despite the caffeine. Donnie set his head on the desk and awoke to a loud buzz vibrate his desk. The Kraang communicator had activated.

He almost knocked over his now-cold coffee as he searched for his shell cell. Donnie didn't bother calling, but patched in directly through the walkie talkie. "Uh, Leo? I know you're busy and all with something, but the Kraang communicator is going off."

"Are you going to answer it?"

"I think I have the necessary information to pass myself off as a Purple Dragon for now."

"Well, answer it then."

"Here goes nothing." Donnie clicked off the shell cell, not wanting any interference. He opened the documents he had found about communicating with the Kraang and pressed the button on the communicator.

"This is the one known to you as Kraang. To whom is Kraang speaking."

Donnie cleared his throat and tried to make his voice deeper. "This is the one known as Itami Kenta. A-all hail Kraang."

"All hail Kraang. We wanted to make sure that the ones known as the Purple Dragons received the device known as the communication device."

"Uh, yes. We have received the device. That's how we're communicating with Kraang right now."

"Good. Kraang will contact you with details regarding the invasion of the planet known as Earth."

"That is good. We'll be ready to receive them."

"Good, one who is known as Itami Kenta. Kraang out."

"All hail Kraang," Donnie added, pressing the glowing button on the communicator. He waited until the device stopped glowing before he let out the breath he was holding. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

He checked the gps. Leo still hadn't moved from his spot a few blocks away. Odd. Although he did say it was going to take him a few hours. He would call in another half hour. He flipped screens and found Mikey. His cell was in the lair, but the gps tracker in his gear showed he was near Washington Square Park heading North. Really odd.

What was going on with his brothers? And why was Raph the only one that seemed to be acting normal?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Got to get this story out as much as possible before vacation ends. I hope you will take the time to review if you like this. There will be some action in here somewhere... Well actual butt-kicking type action. Not just 'wink wink' action. Thank you for reading, and for leaving a comment if you get the chance.

* * *

><p>"How far is this secret lair of yours, girls?"<p>

Kayla laughed. "Not far. We're less than a block away now." She had wound her arm around Mikey's waist, and he had his arm around her shoulder. On his right side, he held Maddie's hand.

"Its at 9th and University," Maddie answered.

"I can't wait. I wish my bros were here with me. I bet they would lose their minds to meet other mutants."

…...

Leo felt like he was about to lose his mind. He thought he would have run out of energy long ago, but as the night stretched on, he found new pockets of stamina.

The passion between them hadn't died down, but Leonardo was enjoying the slow caressing pace they were taking with their lovemaking. Tailynn was on top of him, grinding her hips into him, kissing him.

Breathing in her heady scent, and feeling the caress of the night air made him feel like he had ascended to nirvana.

He rolled her over and cushioned her head with his arms. Leo wrapped Tailynn to him tightly, sinking into a slow rhythm. He could tell he had moved in such a way that the edge of his plastron was rubbing her the right way.

She moaned beneath him, trying to pull him even closer. "Leonardo," she whispered, shuddering again. He felt her clench around his length.

She grew even slicker. A few harder thrusts and he finished, spilling himself inside her. "Tailynn." He held himself over her, kissing her. Not wanting to pull out of her, he gently lowered himself on top of her.

"Done already?" She asked in a shaky whisper.

"No. Just an intermission." He kissed her neck. "I thought you wanted to keep going until my brother called back."

Tailynn laughed. "How long ago was that?"

"I told him I'd be busy for a few hours." He looked up at the night sky. "Wow, I'd actually call it closer to four hours."

"Four hours?" She closed her eyes. "God damn. You really are Superman." The cat sighed, letting out a small purr. "I lost track of how many times it was."

Leo scrunched his face in concentration. "Five, I think."

"You've been pent up, Leo."

He blushed. "Not many chances to think about that kind of thing with the Kraang and the Foot around."

She arched her back and stretched, causing his length to respond. "Well let's take our minds off the Kraang for a little while."

"Hmm, what could serve as a distraction. Something big enough to take our minds off aliens and mutagen." He adjusted as his member inside her, getting harder each second he thought about thrusting into her.

"You're becoming a tease, Leonardo."

"I'm not a tease if I deliver." He kissed down her neck, nuzzling her breasts. He kissed and licked them, enjoying the feel of her soft fur.

"Then start delivering." She pulled his face up to hers and kissed him. His body responded quicker than he thought it would and began to slowly grind his hips into hers.

…...

"Home sweet home!" Kayla looked around and slipped into the door of an old apartment building. The first floor was coated in dust and layered in random trash. But compared to the sewer, it wasn't so bad.

"Where is everyone?"

"We live sort of spread out on the higher floors." Maddie pulled him toward the stairs.

"Maddie, you know I bet most people are out looking for food."

They wound up the stairwell, stopping at the third floor. "You're probably right, Kay." She raised an ear and listened down the hall. "I don't hear anyone on our floor."

"Bummer."

Kayla pouted. "Maybe they'll be back in like, a little while."

"Mike, why don't you come see our room, and we can wait and see if anyone else comes home."

"Sounds rad. I've only seen one girl's room before."

"Do tell!" Kayla giggled. Even Maddie laughed a little. "Did you stay for breakfast, too?"

Mikey blushed. "Naw. She's like one of my brothers. Only a girl."

"So you mean a sister," Maddie teased.

"Exactly! You girls are reading my mind."

"Here's our room! This is it!" Kayla listened to the door before opening it. The apartment was clean, with a nice view of some buildings on the lower east side of Manhattan.

"Rad!" Mikey walked in, inspecting their belongings. "Cool poster. We never find anything this nice in the sewer. I've got to remember to come up to the surface more often."

"Mike, check out our room," Kayla called from down the hallway.

A large window lit up one wall. Kayla bounced on the bed in the middle of the room. She hopped down and stretched out once he walked in. "Awesome." He turned to Maddie. "Which room is yours?"

"This one."

"But, like where do you sleep, though?"

"In the bed."

"But, where does Honey Bun sleep, then?"

"In the bed, Mikey," she answered.

"He's so cute when he's innocent and clueless, Kay." Maddie slid into the bed and kissed her on the cheek. "We're a couple, Mike."

He squinted and scratched his head. "But, Kay, I thought that maybe, you, I dunno, you liked me."

She sat up and pulled him on to the bed. "I do like you, Mikey!" She planted a kiss on his cheek. "I just like Maddie, too."

"Uh, you do?"

"I kind of like you, too, Mike." Maddie kissed him, slipping her velvety soft tongue into his mouth.

_I'm in a girl's bed. No, I'm in two girls' bed. And they like me. _

_ This is so awesome! It's like one of Raph's movies he doesn't know I've watched. _

_ Crap! I have no idea what to do! _

"I think you broke him, Maddie." Kayla pulled him down on top of her and kissed him. "Let's just try to entertain ourselves until the others get back."

"Um, how did you want to do that, dudettes?"

Maddie grinned and pulled off her jersey, revealing that she liked to keep her best assets hidden. "I'll bet we can think of something." She grabbed Mikey's hand and ran it down her side.

"Can you think of anything you'd like to do with two girls?" Kayla kissed down his neck.

"Am I dying? Is this like, the mutant version of make-a-wish?" Mikey turned from one girl to the next.

Kayla rolled him over on his back and straddled him. "Nope, we're just that awesome." She leaned in and kissed him, grabbing his hands and rubbing them down her back. Mikey wound his fingers in her long fur, squeezing her butt when his hands came to rest on it. Gently, he moved his hands up to fondle her breasts. She moaned when his thumbs brushed over her nipples.

He peeked an eye open, watching to see how Kayla was caressing Maddie. With one arm feeling Kayla up and down, he pulled Maddie closer to them. He ran his hand down her neck to her breasts, caressing one, then the other.

Kayla slid off of him and rolled behind Maddie. Mikey pulled her close to his body and kissed her. A thrill of passion sparked in his gut when she wound her arms around him and pulled closer to him. He deepened the kiss and stroked her curves. The turtle had to focus to keep his length from spilling out.

Mikey reached behind Maddie to grab Kayla and pull her close, too. She squeaked and slid closer, running her hands down Maddie's hips and between her legs. "Maddie, I think you're enjoying this," Kayla whispered, kissing her neck. "What about you, Mikey?"

Maddie pulled away. "I can't tell. I think turtles are different from human guys. And mammals, too, I guess."

"Not enjoying yourself, Mikey?"

Michaelangelo didn't know why he was holding himself back. Somehow he'd ended up in bed with two girls who clearly wanted this to happen. He sighed and let his length emerge. "You tell me."

Maddie yipped. "Oh my God! It's huge! Are all turtles like this?"

Mikey grinned. "I've never seen another turtle's so I can't tell you. Wondering how it feels?"

"I'm wondering where I'm going to fit all of that," she answered, sliding her leg over his. "I guess we'll see what happens."

_Thank you gods above!_ Mikey crushed his mouth against Maddie's as he rubbed his length between her legs. Kayla giggled. "You weren't kidding. It's poking me back here." He rubbed a little faster, feeling her grow slick.

"Don't tease me any more, Mike," she whispered, breathless. "I can't wait."

"Maddie," he groaned as he pushed his length into her. As his head pressed in she nipped at his neck, bringing him back to the present. "God, you're so beautiful right now." He flipped Maddie over, angled himself and pushed the rest of his member into her. He looked down at their joined bodies and began to gently move his hips.

"Mike," she whispered, pulling him down by his plastron, kissing him. His thrusts quickened as he felt her clench around him.

"Wow, this is hot. I'll just wait on the sidelines," Kayla said, giving each of them a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't tire yourselves out before I get a turn!"

Mikey almost didn't hear her as he concentrated on moving his hips in time with Maddie. _It's sort of like dancing, isn't it,_ he thought. With that thought in mind, he was able to match her rhythm with ease. He trailed his hand down her body, moving her so his plastron would rub against her as he thrust.

"Damn, Mike!" She shuddered and he felt her clench around him so tightly, he thought he would release right then.

"Want me to keep going, Maddie?" He whispered in her ear, kissing down her neck. He kissed her breasts, working each nipple gently between his teeth.

"Yes, God, yes keep going."

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you to go faster. I want to feel you finish inside me. Then I want to do it again."

Mikey grinned and kissed her neck, working back to her lips. "Then that's what you're gonna get, gorgeousness." She turned his head and kissed him. That was his cue. He thrust faster, feeling her grow slick and tight again. He angled her hips, trying to feel what she liked the best.

She moaned into his mouth. That's the spot. He tried sliding more of himself out with each push, and found himself shaking, trying to hold himself back before she finished again. "Mikey," she sighed, climaxing.

Michaelangelo couldn't hold back and growled as he spilling himself into her. "Maddie," he groaned. He set himself down gently next to her, kissing her and stroking the soft fur on her back.

"Now me!" Kayla curled behind Maddie, nuzzling her neck. "How was it?"

"Great. I haven't felt like that in a while."

"I hope you're not too tired, Mikey." She grinned at him and slid over him to the opposite side of the bed. She sat up and winked at him.

"Too tired for this? No way." He caressed the soft fur of her ear. Mikey had an idea of what she wanted. He guessed Maddie had wanted to take things slowly, but Kayla wanted to move a little faster. He pushed her down to the bed and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

He crushed his mouth to her, exploring it with his tongue. She whimpered in response, parting her legs. Mikey slid his leg between them, running his hand down the length of her body. He felt his member grow hard again as he fondled her breasts and teased them with his tongue.

"Hurry, Mikey," she breathed.

"Naw, I think I'm going to take my time," he smirked. He reached his hand between her legs, teasing her, but enjoying how wet she was for him. She moaned as he found that little bundle of nerves that sent waves of pleasure through her.

That's when he knew he couldn't wait any longer. He positioned himself between her and pressed the tip of his length against her. "Let me look at you, Honey Bun." She blushed and opened her pale green eyes. He leaned in as he pushed himself closer. "Kayla, you're gorgeous," he whispered as he thrust into her.

"Mikey!" He felt her shudder, and he grinned.

"Now let's go for two, girl." He grabbed her arms with one hand and pinned them to the bed above her head. Mikey lifted her leg on to his shoulder and ground his hips into her, hoping to find the spot he had found on Maddie.

Kayla arched her back and moaned, letting him know he had finally found what he was looking for. He rubbed her with his fingertips, sending her shuddering against the pillows. Once he figured she was satisfied, he released her leg, leaned in and kissed her.

"Mikey," she moaned between kisses. "Mikey."

Hearing her sigh his name pushed him over the edge, and he released into her. He kept kissing, not wanting to pull out of her. "Kayla, that was rockin'."

"You know, I bet we still have a few hours until everyone gets back," Maddie commented.

"Anything you want to do?"

"You mean we can have sex for hours?"

"Eep!" Kayla arched her back. "How can it be hard again?"

…...


End file.
